This project was funded by the NIAID AIDS Clinical Study Group core grant. This protocol will recruit three cohort of HIV seropositive subjects: asymptomatic, ARC and AIDS. These subjects will be screened at six month intervals for five years. The data generated from the subjects will support major epidemiologic studies.